<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fics I write at 1AM baby by IEatRocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496174">Fics I write at 1AM baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatRocks/pseuds/IEatRocks'>IEatRocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatRocks/pseuds/IEatRocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be "Crackfics I write at 1 AM baby" but it seems like I'm going through my emo phase</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all y'all!!!<br/>I had inspiration strike at like 1 am yesterday and I decided I was gonna make a bunch of crackfics as a warm up to my actual writing stuff.<br/>If you'd like to request anything specifically, comments are welcome!<br/>These are probably gonna be based off of memes or hcs I have with one of my friends, which I'll probably explain at some point.<br/>I'll do my best for you, love you all!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How NOT to start movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh to be Mc and Solomon confusing the FUCK out of everyone... The dream...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brothers really weren't sure what to expect when they heard Solomon was coming over for dinner. Mc said it was because he missed hanging out with a fellow human. Simeon and Luke said it was because his cooking was awful and he kept trying to make souffle. Who knows.</p><p>Now, as you would expect, our dear Solomon is a sneaky little guy. Magical little baby infant compared to the demons. What he had instead, was the element of surprise to spice it up. Mc was chaotic. Not physically chaotic like Solomon, but mentally. If you think really hard about it, Mc is normally the brains of any human operation, and Solomon helps with the execution. The time the house was filled with frog bread? All Mc's cooking and idea, but Solomon was the one who put them around the house so that the brothers would find little baked frogs with raisin eyes wherever they looked for the next week.</p><p>This was no exception.</p><p>It happened to be movie night, and so Solomon was offered to watch a movie while he was over. It was Mc's turn to pick, and so they went with (movie) for nostalgia's sake. The brothers knew of that. What they didn't know however, was Mc and Solomon had a little gag set up.</p><p>Now, Solomon was known to steal clothes every now and then to mess with people like the little ferret goblin he is, and so it wouldn't be surprising if he somehow ended up with your missing sweater every once in a while. </p><p>What was surprising though, was the sight of Solomon draped delicately on the couch of the AV room, in a virgin killer sweater he stole from the depths of Asmo's closet. All seven of them stood in the doorway frozen with shock, unable to process what they were seeing. That's when Mc glided over as if they had rehearsed it, cradled Solomon delicately in their arms and whispered just loud enough for the others to hear,</p><p>"Yo baby. I've got seven CD's," Mc licked their lips. "And three jam boxes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diavolo Does Not Like The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's not nakey, just in swimwear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all know how... eccentric Lord Diavolo is. We also know how much he loves the exchange program. Mix the two together, and you have a whole pot of mystery soup that nobody can name the flavour of. Maybe it's celery.</p><p>Anyway, back to hell. Hell is very, VERY hot sometimes, as we all know as denizens of the devildom. You know what else is hot? Soup! And we know the ingredients to our dear soup is a big ol pot of Diavolo mischief.</p><p>Lord Diavolo doesn't always tell Lucifer his plans. Half the time, Mc finds Lucifer with a confused look on his face. Kind of like the time Diavolo showed up the the house of lamentation in a ball gown and convinced Lucifer to waltz with him in the music room. </p><p>This was similar to that time.</p><p>Diavolo and Barbatos, or as Mc liked to call him, Barbie, had made a surprise visit to the House of Lamentation! Barbatos looked the same as always, with just a hint of heat exhaustion in his eyes. Diavolo however...</p><p>You know when you get to the beach and you already have your swimsuit on underneath your clothes? You can just take the clothes off with no problem, no questions asked. Well, a few questions should probably be raised about Diavolo stripping in the entry hall. Lucifer tried to convince him to put his slacks back on at least, but it didn't work. Our dear soup pot was boiling.</p><p>"Lucifer!! It's so hot out!!" Was what Mc heard when they peeked their head out from the library door. Diavolo made Direct Eye Contact. "Mc!!!"</p><p>"Hey, Lord Dia! What's up?" Mc grinned, sliding their way down the hall in socks. Mc may have been mischievous with the brothers and the other exchange students, but with Diavolo, all bets were off. Much like his pants.</p><p>"How do humans cool off when its too hot? Please tell me!" He asked, fanning himself. Mc looked to Lucifer, then Barbatos, seeing both their faces just BEGGING to somehow convince Diavolo to get dressed again. Mc scratched their head.</p><p>"Air conditioning? Ice cream?" Mc replied. Diavolo very much liked this answer! He responded with loud screaming.</p><p>"...Mc, I don't feel any cooler." He sighed. </p><p>"... Follow me." They said, and slid their way to the kitchen. Diavolo tried to slide as well, but he ended up gliding straight into a table and almost broke a lamp. Once they got there, Mc opened the freezer part of the fridge and pulled out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Why mint chocolate chip you ask? Because im craving green beans while i write this and mint is close to green and all of my friends say that mint chocolate chip belongs in hell. Mint gang rise up.</p><p>"OH, you meant ice CREAM!" Diavolo said, and was handed a spoon, along with the tub.</p><p>"Sure did! Eat up Lord Dia."</p><p>...Now you may be thinking, he got his ice cream! He must be cooled off, where are his clothes? His clothes, save for his swimsuit briefs and socks were delicately draped over Barbie's arm. Was Diavolo going to put them back on anytime soon? Not at all. Was Diavolo going to chill in the wall aquarium in Levi's room for the next hour? You bet your left foot he was.</p><p>And that is why Diavolo was banned from coming over when it's hot out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Though The Weather Outside Is Frightful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I call this one I'm scared of the dark and a big ass hail storm/lightning storm came through like an hour ago and I am scared of all these things,,, comfort fic as a break from the crack for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweet, sweet rain. It's always nice to have rain. Especially if you have a garden, or you're playing Stardew Valley! Rain is nice.</p><p>Thunderstorms and hail however, are not.</p><p>In the Devildom, the weather is erratic. It's normally clear or cloudy, but when a storm comes, it hits HARD. </p><p>As we know, our sweet, dear Mammon, tends to be a fraidy cat. But could you really blame him for being afraid when the lights go out and the ground shakes from each burst of lightning? Maybe that's why he found himself at Mc's door, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he knocked ever so slightly. The door of the only person in that house that wouldn't make fun of him for being afraid.</p><p>"...Mc? Can... Can I come in?" He managed to whisper. When no response came, he was ready to go back to his room and cry to Goldie. Thankfully, the door opened and Mc was more than willing to see him, because their arms snapped around Mammon like two puzzle pieces.</p><p>"Mammon..." Mc managed to get out, before breaking down completely.</p><p>We all know dear Mc is a tough cookie. Brilliant, and kind. Knows when to put their foot down. They may not have the fear of God, but they sure had the fear of storms. And the Dark.</p><p>So, you may ask, what happens now? Well, after mc collapsed into our dear Mammon's arms, the two of them moved into the common room where the fire was still going. Laying on the couch, wrapped together in a blanket. Best case scenario: the storm ends and they can go back to bed without hitch.</p><p>Worst case... well...</p><p>"Beel, I need to make breakfast tomorrow, don't go eating all the food." Belphegor whined with a yawn. The door was left open. Fuck.</p><p>"...Why is the fire still burning?" Beel wondered, and made his way into the room. </p><p>Mammon and Mc weren't too sure what to do, but Mc sat upright enough to catch Beel and Belphie's attention. The twins stood behind the couch, and looked to each other for advice. Beel was the first to speak up.</p><p>"...Are you two okay?" </p><p>Its funny how four simple words can set off someone's emotions. They can break down the wall you worked so hard to build within your psyche, as if it was merely salt. Kinda like Aqua Sand when you take it out of the water.</p><p>Speaking of broken down walls, Mc's bed rested nuzzled into the corner closest to the kitchen. In the bed, were Beel, Belphie, Mammon, and of course, Mc. All four of them were in a nest of all their collective pillows and throw blankets. Mc specifically had Mammon wrapped around their legs, Belphie around their torso, and Beel was holding their hand from the other side of Mammon.</p><p>Thunderstorms and hail are not welcome.</p><p>Nights like this though, the brothers (or at least some of them) not making fun of Mammon, and not having to worry about having shadows in their room. Nights like this are always welcome. No matter how rare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lullaby For A Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whee heavily ooc Luci POV angst fic,,,,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh how fate is cruel, and order is unkind. Was peace worth it? Was it worth locking my brother away? He didn't deserve it. And yet, I did it anyway. </p><p>...Maybe peace was worth it. Yes, maybe... Just maybe, locking my dear, sweet Belphegor away was the best thing to do. I'm the oldest. I must take care of my brothers, even if it means keeping them hidden away from the world and the light of day.</p><p>...Thinking back, maybe it was my fault in the first place.</p><p>Belphegor loved the humans when we still lived in the celestial realm. He had so many books and documents about them, it was the most passionate I've ever seen him. I was too focused on my own heavenly glory to take too much attention in his studies. Maybe, just maybe if I had stopped him. Maybe if I at least stopped Lilith from finding his studies. Maybe if I had stopped her from loving that man. </p><p>No, I could never have done that to her.</p><p>So why was I able to keep Belphegor from living as he wished? I had no issues with it back then. Why now? Why?</p><p>Belphegor...</p><p>As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong to let you become like this.</p><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p>I miss you.</p><p>I miss you so much.</p><p>All I have to offer is a lullaby. May the music from the phonograph reach you. For now, until you're free, sleep.</p><p>Just like you always did.</p><p>Sleep...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you just read something based on a my little pony fansong? You fuckin bet and you'll do it again if you dare lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Save A Horse...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mc likes to sing. The brothers like to listen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mc was prone to singing from now and then. Normally they waited for Lucifer to leave so they knew he wasn't working, and they migrated to the music room to belt out some chords. </p>
<p>The brothers were prone to listening. They would sit outside the room, because one time Mammon came in and nearly gave Mc a heart attack. Sometimes, Asmo or Levi would snap an audio recording and send it to the group chat for everyone.</p>
<p>Today, it was Belphie and Asmo that were seated outside the music room, waiting for Mc to plug their DDD into the speaker. When the lyrics started, the two brothers heard Mc start to take on a southern accent, somewhat badly, may I add. </p>
<p>"Do you know this song?" Belphie asked, head in his hand, looking to the floor.</p>
<p>"Nope! It's not really my style." Asmo stage whispered, pressing the record button on his phone.</p>
<p>Cause I saddle up my horse<br/>And I ride into the city<br/>I make a lot of noise<br/>Cause the girls<br/>They are so pretty</p>
<p>"Does Mc like girls?" Belphie wondered aloud. Asmo shushed him as to not ruin his recording. He considered sending that voice clip to the group chat to see everyone's reaction.</p>
<p>And the girls say<br/>Save a horse, ride a cowboy<br/>Everybody says<br/>Save a horse, ride a cowboy</p>
<p>Asmo nearly choked at hearing Mc say ride a cowboy. His ears went a little red; compared to the state of Belphie, that was tame. Belphie's cheeks were red as can be, and he looked like he was grumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Asmo whispered, quietly this time.</p>
<p>"...Aren't I technically a cow-boy?" Belphie whispered. Asmo snorted, and began to laugh. Belphie's eyes widened as he put his hands over Asmo's mouth to silence him. To their relief, Mc didn't seem to hear them.</p>
<p>"Human songs are so weird." Belphie grumbled, hiding his face in his knees. </p>
<p>Click!</p>
<p>Levi, at the end of the hallway, sprinted away to find somewhere to hide as Belphie chased him. He was panting, but you could make out that he was yelling at Levi to "Delete that picture," and "I'm gonna kill you!" </p>
<p>Ah, what a lovely family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello fellas sorry I've been gone, I went on like 6 trips in a row and I JUST got back last night oops</p>
<p>I offer this and maybe my left ear as well</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I appreciate it very much :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>